


A Love Beyond Attachment

by sapphire_deity



Series: Kanera Song Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "can you feel the love tonight", Adorable idiots in love, Ahsoka Tano (mentioned) - Freeform, Elton John song fic, Ezra Bridger (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios (mentioned) - Freeform, Kanera-centric, Most characters are only mentioned, My First Work in This Fandom, Sabine Wren (mentioned) - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Star Wars - Freeform, we stan Kanera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_deity/pseuds/sapphire_deity
Summary: "It's enough for this restless warriorJust to be with you"His captain, his Hera.  How could he not love her, with her screams of “hold on!” and the ecstatic grin she turned on him after a successful escape?
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Love Beyond Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Bless TheFairMaidenOfFandom, specter_06, and abunchoftookas for beta-reading this!

_ It's enough for this restless warrior _

_ Just to be with you _

Kanan was in awe of her from the first time he met her on Gorse. A ball of fiery verdant passion determined to keep him at a distance as her crew member. His captain, his Hera. How could he not love her, with her screams of “hold on!” and the ecstatic grin she turned on him after a successful escape? How could he not love her, as their little crew grew by one grieving Lasat, a broken warrior desperate for companionship? How could he not love her, watching as she gently mothered the shell-shocked Mandalorian cadet whose armor seemed to be the only thing holding her together? How could he not love her, when she accepted his future padawan on nothing but his word and welcomed him into the family?

_ And can you feel the love tonight? _

_ It is where we are _

They both loved the  _ Ghost _ , it was their house. But inside the others’ soul was home. Complete people on their own, not beholden to the other, but better together than apart.

_ It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer _

_ That we've got this far _

She never thought the scrappy human would grow on her, after she accepted him onto her beloved ship. Yet there he was, day in and day out, solid presence never overbearing, never looming. A place of safety in the storm of missions and running from Imperials. A gentle smile and a hand clapped on a shoulder as she crowed in victory at another escape. He wormed his way into her heart, one gentle word at a time. How could she not love him, when all he offered her was support and care? How could she not love him, when he tearfully confessed his past to her, trusted her with the core of his identity? How could she not love him, watching as he calmed Zeb down from a panic attack that she would have never been able to help with? How could she not love him, when he brought over the blankets for Sabine without her asking him to? How could she not love him, when his huge heart led him to bring in Ezra? Her Jedi, her Kanan. She was always doomed to love him.

_ And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight) _

_ How it's laid to rest? _

They didn’t have the luxury of being an overly affectionate couple, once they reached that point. Jobs and an audience were always around, but they didn’t need such overt gestures. A single touch spoke as loud as a kiss, eye contact saying more than words ever could. A gentle love, a patient love, a love to last through war.

_ It's enough to make kings and vagabonds _

_ Believe the very best _

Senator Organa told him once, soon after they had met, just how lucky Hera was to have gotten a Jedi to fall in love with her. Kanan looked at the man with pity, even as he thanked him. The only thing he knew with any certainty was that between himself and Hera, he was the lucky one. All he had been was a vagabond, wandering the galaxy until he met her. At her side, he felt like a king. A king who would give up everything he had if it meant he could be with her.

_ There's a time for everyone _

_ If they only learn _

They weren’t always the most patient couple, their initial love feeling more like lust and making them act like it too. But time, the great equalizer, showed the truth. As long as they were willing to wait for the right time, it would be there for them. Nothing was guaranteed, they knew, but love? Kanan showed her, once, the love that the Force felt for all of its children, and she realized she had never before known what true peace felt like.

_ That the twisting kaleidoscope _

_ Moves us all in turn _

Wherever they ended up at the end of this, whatever oddities Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka brought home with them, she knew it would be alright. She had Kanan, Kanan had her, and the Force and its love would always have them both.

_ There's a rhyme and reason _

_ To the wild outdoors _

Without him by her side she couldn’t sense the life on the planet on her own, not the way he showed her through his connection to the Force. But she could walk, one step at a time, remembering how the world felt when she wasn’t alone. She could see how the universe functioned, how in the grand scheme of the world, fate had seen fit to bring them together. Two people, seemingly unconnected, but united through a power that not even the wisest of scholars could truly study: a love without attachment.

_ When the heart of this star-crossed voyager _

_ Beats in time with yours _

Two hearts, one beating fast with pain, the other with anxiety. But both still alive, one waiting for the other to come home again, the other feeling as if the only reason it still beat was to make it back to her.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars fic, and my first Ao3 published fic! Thanks to the Clone Haven server for inspiring me to write and being so lovely and welcoming. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
